Lightning
by Faberry's Gardenia
Summary: Quinn Fabray never believed in the impossible, until she became the impossible. What happens when her best friends find out not only about her new powers, but feelings for a certain diva? Will they actually help her get the girl, or make things worse?


Lightning

When I think about what happened to me, I don't think about the fact that I can do things that only ever existed in movies, I think about how I now have the chance to help people, and to change their lives. My name is Quinn Fabray, and if ten months ago you would've told me that I would be struck by lightning and be in a coma for nine months then somehow wake up and have super speed and other abilities, I would've probably laughed in your face, then called the mental institution just to make sure you weren't a weird psycho.

Now though, I can believe anything and everything, nothing is impossible. It's hard to believe something is impossible when I have become the impossible. I'm not sure where to start explaining how this all began; I'm still trying to understand most of it. Why was I the one struck by lightning that night? Was I chosen or did it just randomly strike me? These are the questions I ask myself frequently, but the one thing, one person I find myself thinking about every single day is Rachel Berry.

I know, it's weird, that after everything that has happened to me in the past ten months the only constant thing I think about is Rachel. To be completely honest though, she's always been on my mind. Ever since our sophomore year in high school when I would pick fights with her for absolutely no reason, when she would tell me that she didn't want a confrontation but I still found a reason to fight. I always found myself wondering why I was always arguing with her, why I always seemed to let her see a side of me that I never wanted anyone else to see, or how she managed to break down my walls without even trying.

I didn't know it then, but I do now. I figured it out my senior year when I was already too late, or at the time it seemed like it was too late. She was with Finn and she looked happy, I couldn't get in the way of that. When I first realized that I had been harboring very strong feelings for Rachel, I almost freaked out. It all suddenly made sense, the arguments, the fighting over Finn, the pornographic pictures… (That should not be mentioned ever again), just everything.

I decided to stay as far away from her as possible, which is why I left Glee Club, but that obviously didn't go as planned. I was expecting her to pressure me to go back, but she did the exact opposite. It's like she knew what I had been going through and that scared me a lot, I didn't want anyone to see through me, especially not her. When I went back to Glee I knew that I wouldn't be able to stay away from her so I redeemed myself and became her friend. That went flying out of the window when she told me that Finn had proposed to her and I was so close to telling her how I felt, but thank God that I didn't, who knows how that would've turned out.

So here I am, once again, thinking about Rachel Berry and wondering how she's doing, currently trying not to- "Fabray! Watch where you're going!"

_Oh great, it's-_

"Why are you still on the floor? Get up, or I'll go Lima Heights on your clumsy ass."

"San be nice, she didn't do it on purpose, now help her off the floor."

"But-"

"Santana."

I heard a sigh and felt myself get lifted up onto my feet. Ha, she's so whipped; maybe I should tease her about it…

"You better keep your mouth shut if you know what's good for you Fabray."

Maybe not…

"Always a pleasure Santana. Hey Britt! Not that it's not nice to see you guys, but what are you doing here?"

"Oh please, it's always nice to see us-"

"San missed you and suggested that we check up on you, we have to talk to you as well."

"Britt! That's… I just wanted to give you a beating for missing our wedding."

"Santana, I was struck by lightning and in a coma for nine months!"

"Oh, and your ass decides to get struck by lightning on that particular day? What is it with you and trying to postpone weddings by getting injured? I mean, I understand why you would do that for Berry's wedding, because c'mon I see the gay radiating off of you when she's near, but why would you do it for mine? Are you in love with me? Because I'm happily married to the love of my life and that certain night was just me unpressing your lemon. I wouldn't be surprised if you are, I am a fine piece of-"

"Santana! Shut up!"

I looked over at Brittany and saw her trying to hide the fact that she was laughing, I'm glad to see that someone gets a laugh out of Santana's crazy rants. She sounds like Rachel, except Rachel doesn't really ramble anymore… I saw Santana glaring at me and knew that she was just kidding, or at least I hope she was kidding.

"Anyway, the news is of _berry, berry _high importance."

Now it was my turn to glare at her. "Would you cut it out with the lame and not at all funny jokes Satan?"

"Satan? Are you calling yourself that? I am a _berry _angelic person."

"Santana, I'm going to-"

"Rachel!"

I quickly looked around and was disappointed that there was no short brunette anywhere. "What was that for Britt?"

"I knew that would get your attention and it would stop you two from bickering like children."

"But Britt we weren't-"

"Of course you weren't, now come on; we need to go get San a new shirt or else she'll pretend to be mad at you for the rest of the day."

Oh right, Satan's shirt. It was her fault I spilled my drink on her; she clearly saw that I wasn't paying attention and just stood there. I lead them back to my dorm and Santana immediately went to my closest and started looking for a shirt. I wasn't bothered by it since I was used to it, but I just really hope that she and Brittany don't start having sex because I really don't need to see that. "Damn Q, don't you have any normal clothes? They're almost as bad as what Berry used to wear."

"Of course I have normal clothes Santana, I-"

"Yeah, yeah. Where's your roommate by the way?"

"I don't have one…"

"What do you mean you don't have one? Did you scare them away with all your crazy?"

"No. And I used to have one last month but-"

"But what?"

"If you would stop interrupting me Santana you would know why already."

"Whatever."

"Anyway, since I got struck by lightning I was really behind in all my work I had to get caught up on it and since I didn't understand some of it I got a tutor. We ended up getting along so well that we asked if we could be roomed together and-"

"Holy shit you had sex with your roommate!"

"NO! Santana shut up!"

"San, stop interrupting Q and let her finish."

"Fine."

"Anyway, a couple of days after we were roomed together things started to get strange."

"Strange how?"

"I started going out more often since I had caught up with my work and I would come back and my roommate would start questioning me like I was her girlfriend, at first I just shrugged it off but then she started getting more and more aggressive and I finally confronted her about it. Turns out she had been stalking me since freshman year and when she heard me asking for a tutor she saw it as an opportunity."

"Holy shit Q, why didn't you tell us? I would've gone Lima Heights on her creepy ass."

"That's one of the reasons I didn't tell anyone, but I also didn't want to make a bigger deal of the situation than it already was."

"Well now that we're caught up on your insane life we should talk about the reason we came here."

"Which is…?"

"What's the deal with you and Puckerman? I thought that ship had sailed our sophomore year and if I'm being a little honest Quick makes me sick."

"We're not dating anymore and what is Quick?"

"San before you make an inappropriate comment let me ask Q something first. What happened to 'I'd rather do hard with you than easy with someone else'?"

"Wanky."

"Santana shut it. I honestly don't know why I went after Puck again, I mean he was there and-"

"And you tried to hide your big gay feelings for Berry… again."

"I… yes. Now what is Quick?"

"Quinn and Puck."

"Clever."

"Very, but Brittana will always be the best."

"Of course, Faberry is the second best."

"I already know what Brittana is but what is Faberry?"

"Fabray and Berry, duh."

"I ship it."

"I ship _us."_

"Aw, San-"

"I am so confused right now…"

"That's because you're a basic bitch. Do you even know what otp means?"

"Otp…?"

"One true pairing, seriously what era are you from?"

"I feel like we've had this conversation before."

"Maybe we did, I don't care. So… Berry."

"What about Rachel?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?"

"Yes?"

"Quinn, we all know that she doesn't belong in Lima, you need to convince her to come back to New York."

"I would, but what makes you think she's going to listen to me?"

"She's not going to listen to any of us and Kurt already tried."

"She asked for my advice before and never took it; I doubt she'll do it now."

"This time she won't be asking for it, you'll be giving it to her."

"I mean, just wanky."

"Santana."

"Sorry."

"Quinn?"

"I'll try Britt, what happened to Kurt anyway?"

"Oh, Sebastian kidnapped him!"

"_He what?! Smythe?!"_

"Yeah, he was going to get married to Blaine, but when we didn't find him we just assumed he couldn't go through with it and left but he called us after the wedding and said that he was with Sebastian."

"Wow."

"Okay, we have to leave now, but make sure to talk to Rachel!"

Before I could say or do anything Brittany was gone, leaving me alone with Santana, oh great. "Well I have to go catch up with Britt but we'll call you or whatever to see when we can meet up again."

Okayyy, Santana isn't insulting me and it's honestly terrifying. I wonder if I should- "I'll see you soon… streak."

_Oh shit! Did she just… _"SANTANA!"

**Big thanks to the amazing Edy Ferrone for inspiring me to write this and Caught.**


End file.
